Many people enjoy outdoor activities, such as picnics, sports, camping, and fishing. People, oftentimes, take insulated containers, such as coolers, with them to store food and/or beverages so that they can refresh themselves during their outdoor activity. However, many of these people still suffer from the outdoor heat and prefer to be cooled down. The quicker these people are cooled down, the quicker they can resume their outdoor activity.
There are several options available for people to get cooled clown while engaged in their outdoor activity. Typically, some of these people stop their activity and rest for a while so that they can cool down. This option can be time consuming and shorten the time they have to spend on their activity. Alternatively, some people stop their activity and go to their vehicles or an adjacent building to sit in the air conditioning before returning to their activity. This option is very inconvenient, especially when the vehicles or buildings are located at a distance. For example, it is very inconvenient to go to a vehicle or building when out fishing in is lake. In yet another option, some people schedule their activities during morning and/or evening hours, thereby lessening their exposure to heat. Unfortunately, some activities are not available for scheduling at these other hours.
The drawings illustrate only exemplary embodiments of the invention and are therefore not to be considered limiting of its scope, as the invention may admit to other equally effective embodiments. The elements and features shown in the drawings are not necessarily to scale, emphasis instead being placed upon clearly illustrating the principles of the exemplary embodiments. Additionally, certain dimensions or positionings may be exaggerated to help visually convey such principles. In the drawings, reference numerals designate like or corresponding, but not necessarily identical, elements.